When a user simultaneously uses multiple types of multimedia players, an audio conflict is caused, and audiovisual experience is lowered. Therefore, before starting an extra multimedia player, the user needs to manually pause or exit another player.
However, currently, many multimedia players are embedded in web pages. When opening a web page, a user opens a multimedia player in the web page. Especially, when a user opens multiple web pages, among which some web pages are embedded with multimedia players, and some web pages are not embedded with multimedia players, when an audio conflict occurs, the user needs to manually check the web pages one by one, to determine a page of an audio source, and then pause or close the audio, to eliminate the audio conflict. It can be seen that this manner is very inconvenient in operation.
Therefore, a method for intelligently determining an audio conflict and controlling a multimedia player is urgently needed, so as to solve a problem that it is inconvenient to operate the multimedia player when the audio conflict occurs.